<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>及影／沉淪 by noche</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28454076">及影／沉淪</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/noche/pseuds/noche'>noche</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:55:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,419</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28454076</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/noche/pseuds/noche</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>※ABO設定，Alpha及川（偽Beta）×Omega影山（偽Alpha）<br/>※沒什麼內容，就是肉（？）</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oikawa Tooru/Kageyama Tobio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>及影／沉淪</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>影山腳步踉蹌，在人來人往的長廊上突兀地奔跑著。</p><p>他的目光急速掠過四周──沒有，沒有，都沒有他要尋找的目標。</p><p>隨著時間的流逝，體能極佳的他背後反常地被汗水浸濕了一片，一股沒由來的恐懼與興奮來到前所未有的高潮──找到了，那個他始終不願記得名字、卻不得不每天看見的可恨Omega。</p><p> </p><p>「相原前輩……」</p><p>「影山？你找我有什麼事嗎？」</p><p>「及川前輩他──」</p><p> </p><p>影山望著眼前長相清秀的女子，忽然間再也無法把未完的話語說出來。</p><p>此時此刻的他腦袋一片空白。</p><p>他應該說什麼才好？</p><p> </p><p>──及川前輩他好像變成Alpha了？</p><p>──他現在陷入易感期，需要找個Omega安撫。</p><p> </p><p>無論說哪一句話都不對。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>「及川？他怎麼了嗎？」一聽到及川的名字，身為戀人的Omega女子不禁流露出關心的眼神。</p><p>「及川前輩他──」影山正想開口解釋之際，倏地想起了什麼。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>這個人，曾經背著及川前輩和其他Alpha同時交往。</p><p>相原前輩其實並不喜歡及川前輩。</p><p>──某種瘋狂的想法竄入影山的腦海。</p><p> </p><p>下一秒，影山面不改色地說起謊：「沒什麼，他只是說這幾天要準備期末的機甲操作考試，暫時沒辦法和妳見面。」</p><p>只見對方輕輕點頭：「我知道了，謝謝你特地跑來告訴我。」</p><p>「……不客氣。」影山垂下頭，試圖不去在意對方掛在臉上的虛假笑容。</p><p>待對方走遠後，他才仰起頭大步往回走。</p><p> </p><p>雖然不知道為什麼及川前輩突然從Beta變成Alpha。</p><p>雖然不知道為什麼及川前輩進入易感期。</p><p>如果，及川前輩只是需要一個Omega安撫的話……</p><p> </p><p>──為什麼那個人不能是自己呢？</p><p>他可以捨棄偽裝成Alpha的身分，讓自己偷偷愛慕許久的人標記。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>※※※</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>身體好熱──明顯感受到自己身體變化的及川想。</p><p>他的腦袋已經糊成一團，他不知道為什麼自己會變成這樣。</p><p>但這一切似乎都是從他替影山喝了黑澤遞過來的飲料才開始的──那傢伙，到底摻了什麼在飲料裡？如果是催情劑，為什麼連他這個Beta也會受到影響？</p><p> </p><p>那個該死的臭小鬼……最好趕快把相原帶過來。</p><p>不然他真的要死了，意識逐漸變得模糊的及川想。</p><p> </p><p>影山回到房間時，就看到及川整個人蜷縮在床上。他小心翼翼地把大門鎖上，宿舍房間的兩名主人如今都在屋裡，影山並不擔心會有人識破他和及川的真實性別。</p><p> </p><p>Alpha的信息素越來越強烈了──濃烈的薰衣草味道，是從及川身上傳來的。</p><p>影山走近書桌，只猶豫了一瞬便將反抑制劑的針頭插入自己的手臂，一股淡淡的奶香味很快地從他身上散發出來。影山往及川所在的位置一瞥，對方寬厚的脊背重重地抖了一下，接著自己便被濃烈的花香包圍。</p><p> </p><p>儘管有些陌生，有些害怕，但影山凝視對方的眼眸裡沒有後悔。</p><p>縱使對方的吻是如此滾燙，如此粗暴。</p><p>他也甘之如飴。</p><p> </p><p>「唔、嗯──！」</p><p> </p><p>彼此身上的衣物不知何時已全數褪去，赤裸的身體相互糾纏，濃烈的花香與奶香味融為一體，再也沒有什麼能將他們拆解。</p><p>及川毫無章法地啃咬著影山的嘴唇並不斷往下挪移，紅潤的嘴唇，精緻的鎖骨，挺立的乳尖……像是猛獸為了佔據地盤而留下一串串鮮明的痕跡。而被誘導發情的影山除了挺直身子迎合以外，意亂情迷時更用圓潤的指甲在及川光潔的背部留下抓痕，甚至仰頭主動吻上對方不斷發出沉重吐息的雙唇。</p><p> </p><p>掠奪，與被掠奪。</p><p>進入，與被進入。</p><p> </p><p>兩人的下身早已一塌糊塗，淫蕩的水聲與撞擊聲在室內迴盪，偶爾穿插著誰的低沉粗喘與嗚咽呻吟。快感不斷加速積累，在炙熱硬挺的性器頂端，在充分濕潤的甬道，或是在噴薄而出的體液裡。</p><p> </p><p>每一次的抽插都都足以讓彼此發出饜足的喟嘆。</p><p>──直到及川的結頂在影山的生殖腔。</p><p> </p><p>「及、及川前輩……唔、嗯！」</p><p>「不、不行……」</p><p> </p><p>影山斷斷續續地呻吟，身體卻沒有半點抗拒的動作。</p><p>他的內心有兩種聲音在拉扯。</p><p> </p><p>──讓他成結，讓他標記，這樣就算及川前輩討厭你，這輩子也離不開你了。</p><p>──及川前輩現在根本不知道自己在和誰做愛，標記了誰。</p><p> </p><p>生殖腔內的結越來越大，影山忍不住掉下眼淚，他的身體止不住地發抖，本能地感到害怕。壓在他身上的人突然沒了動作，修長的手指擦去影山眼角的淚珠，而後將懷裡的人抱得更緊，相貼的兩具軀體沒有絲毫縫隙。</p><p> </p><p>一道低沉的聲音貼在影山的耳邊輕聲說著令人安心的咒語。</p><p>──讓我標記你，飛雄。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>懷裡的人徹底地放鬆了身體。</p><p>任由自己在慾望沉淪。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>FIN.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>